1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method for interactive entertainment involving a game. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method for playing a game involving interactive generation of a visual image and a lingual definition of a precursor constructed phrase and image portion, and for sharing the same via a world wide interactive computer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art involves interactive drawing games such as Pictionary®, which operates as a word guessing board game and provides therefore a board-game form of a hosted entertainment system for groups or teams. The Pictionary® game is played by teams with players trying to identify specific conventional or understood words from their teammates' drawings. The team chooses one person to do the drawing; this position rotates with each word. The person-drawer chooses a conventional card out of a deck of special Pictionary-cards and tries to draw pictures which suggest the word printed on the card. A timer is required for play and use to determine a winning team. The pictures cannot contain any numbers or letters. The teammates try to guess the word the drawing is intended to represent. In each case the game play is based upon a rigid set of team rules, requires the use of a previously defined and known word, and cannot be played individually. See for example http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pictiongy, the entire contents of which are herein incorporated by reference. Pictionary however fails to appreciate (a) the entertainment needs of the individual (the game cannot be played individually), (b) the detrimental impact of required winning (by a time clock, etc.), and (c) fails to capitalize on the benefits of imaginative generation and whimsy allowing different results for different users (Pictionary has only one “correct” answer no matter the drawing generated to be the definition, and the definition is required to be that conventionally recognized in the language of play (English, etc.))
Also known in the related are participant games that include the generation of a story-book type image based upon a known descriptive phrase containing recognizable and previously defined words.
What is not appreciated by the related art is the need for an entertainment system and method involving participation in generating a visual image and constructing a full lingual definition based upon a provided non-defined phrase and an image portion.
What is also not appreciated by the related art is the need for a method of playing an entertainment system involving image and lingual definition related to previously undefined phrases or words by a plurality of participant-users or comparing a generating result with others via a world-wide interactive computer system allowing selection of a preferred construction by random (system) selection or participant (popularity) selection.
What is also not appreciated by the related art is the concept for a board game, or electronic interaction game, wherein an initial construction phrase is provided, and an image portion selector (by drawing cards containing images or by rolling a die having multiple drawing image sides) is used to provide an initially created image portion, whereafter a user or users generate completed visual and lingual definitions for the initially constructed phrase.
Finally, what is not appreciated by the related art is the need for an entertainment method and system that does not require competition (individual or team) for enjoyment but may be adapted to competitive play and operation.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method and system for interactive entertainment involving image construction and lingual definition.